South Park:STYLE- goth Stan x Kyle
by IrisAtBloom
Summary: what happened to Kyle's super BBF, why has he joined the dark side (star wars reference XD), and will Kyle tell his feelings for Stan ? and will Stan says his feelings for Kyle ? and will they do it before they leave highschool ? read and find out (sorry for the crappy description but I hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**South park fanfic style pairing: Goth Stan x Kyle**

A/N: hey guys recently I've been obsessed with south park and because i'm a yaoi fangirl this was clear to happen, at first I thought Cartman x Kyle because of how Cartman acts but this was before I started watching more south park but I love, love, love the Stan x Kyle pairing so here it is the first ever south park fanfic from me and there will be plenty more.

* * *

I.A.B: hi guys i hope you enjoy this little tale of the love that Stan and Kyle have for each other

Cartman:haha I knew they were fags

Kyle: shut up fat *ss

Stan: yeah dude this is all coming from her *points to IrisAtBloom*

I.A.B: what...anyway I do not own South Park nor its characters all rights go to Trey Parker ad Matt Stone

* * *

chapter one: dude not this again

Stan Marsh: it had been 10 years since Stan and Wendy first broke up, it'd had also been 10 years since Stan went all goth over it, now Stan Marsh was 19 years old getting ready to leave High School but why has he gone all Goth again ?

Kyle Broflovski: Stan Marsh's old super best friend, Stan stopped hanging out with the boys after freshman year and went all goth again and this has always bugged Kyle especially since he realized how dear Stan was to him since they stopped hanging out

Kenny McCormick: still is the poorest kid in school and is dating Butters (A/N: sorry love this pairing as well), still no one remembers he's died thousands of times

Eric Cartman: is still a spoiled fat ass

* * *

Kyle woke up at 7 am like he usually did everyday, had a wash, got dress and was currently eating his cereal with Ike, Ike was talking about his girlfriend he recently started dating but Kyle was only paying half attention, ever since he realized his feelings for his old super bff after they stopped hanging out he didn't really like listening about relationships, it only reminded him of Stan.

"hurry up boys or you'll be late for school" Kyle's mother called from the kitchen

Kyle sighed and grabbed his bag and walked out the door followed by Ike, the two brothers split up to get to there different destination, when Kyle saw his friends at the bus stop he cheered up a little and quickened his pace, little did he now a certain dark haired boy was watching him

Kyle's pov

"I'm totally telling the truth guys, I totally banged Bebe last night" Cartman boasted

"that's a lie fat ass Bebe doesn't even like you"

"whats wrong Jew, you jealous Bebe is banging this" Cartman smirked

I rolled my eyes at that comment, 'he wishes I was attracted to that fat ass' I thought as we saw Butters and Kenny walking to the bus stop together holding hands

"ha! gay!"

Cartman sang, 'he does this every morning doesn't it get boring' I facepalmed as Kenny and Butters walked up to us and Kenny starting arguing with Cartman saying he was 'too pussy too bang Bebe' and that 'at least he was banging someone' making Butters blush,

yeah Butters is no longer innocent I chuckled, as Kenny and Cartman continued arguing I started talking to Butters but I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me

"...then we watched this funny movie called 'the hangover games' it was hilarious...hey Kyle are you listening ?"

Butters asked as I zoned back into what Butters was saying, I just shook my head and Butters sighed, it turns out he was talking about his weekend with Kenny but I still had the feeling some one was watching me

I turned my head to see who was watching me when my eyes linked with a pair of very familiar eyes, Stan Marsh was looking at me and he didn't turn away when I caught him, I could feel myself blushing as I turned away with one question in my mind

'was Stan...checking me out ?'

* * *

I.A.B: sorry for the short chapter but hopefully they will get longer and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter your feedback is greatly appreciated oh an who is your guys favorite pairing ?

Kyle:*le blushing* why was Stan checking me out ?

Stan: and why am I goth again ?

: first who wouldn't check you out Kyle and Stan who said you were goth ? *smirks* I don't own the characters nor it show and I don't own 'The hangover games' but you should totally watch it if you like 'The hangover' and 'The hunger games'


	2. Chapter 2

_I.A.B: hey guys hope you liked the first chapter even though it was short and I hope you like this chapter, Butters will you do the honor_

_Butters: sure thing, IrisAtBloom does not own the show South Park nor it's characters all rights go to Trey Parker and Matt Stone_

_I.A.B: thanks Butters, enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Old Friend

Stan was what you called...different, first off, he wasn't Goth again but he did dress more darkly and listen to different music then the others, second off, he didn't hang out with his elementary friends even though they didn't do any thing wrong and third off, he had no desire to get back with Wendy or any girl for that matter the only person he had a desire to be with was his old super bff, Kyle Broflovski

in fact that was the very reason he stopped hanging out with his old friends, he didn't feel like he would be able to control his urges as he entered the horribly awkward world of puberty, but he regrets that decision because every time he see's Kyle it makes his heart ache know his friend might never forgive him for leaving them

because Stan was different there was only one person he could hang out with, Iris, a girl who moved to South Park from England at the end of freshman year, when Stan became darker and stopped hanging out with his friends

Stan was walking down the street with Iris to the bus stop, not really paying attention to what ever anime Iris was talking about, Iris noticed this and nudged him

"hey Stan, stop daydreaming about your yaoi desires because fat ass his dead head" she giggled

* * *

Stan's POV

I just rolled his eyes and smirked as we sat down at our regular spot at the bus stop, Kenny and Cartman were arguing as usual, Butters was talking to Kyle and I couldn't stop myself and starting checking him out, as Butters was finishing what he was saying Kyle turned around and saw me check him out, he quickly turned his head back and I swear I saw him blush, don't be ridiculous Stan. Kyle's straight, I thought as the bus parked in front of us

me and Iris were the last to get on the bus and went to our usual seats, Iris seat by the window and sighed, signalling me she's about to question me...again

"Stan" she started

"yes Iris"

"why don't you just start talking to Kyle again instead of making me do it just because I'm his neighbor" she sighed looking at me, I groaned

"Iris...I can't just start talking to him out of the blue, it'll be weird especially if I accidentally confess" I argued

"then why don't you use Kyle's tutoring as an excuse?!" Iris whispered snapped at me "don't you remember Kyle putting up posters advertising that fact ?"

"no" I stated

"well I suggest you use that, plus your grades aren't the greatest" she reasoned

I nodded as I thought about what she said, this could work, i thought as a looked at Kyle from the corner of my eye, god he's so cute!, thats it, I'll use Iris's idea. As the bus came to a stop I quickly followed Kyle and taped his shoulder

"er Kyle" Kyle squeaked at the sudden gesture blushing slightly

"yes Stan?" Stan gulped slightly as to get rid of his remaining nerves

what if he rejects my request, what if he laughs in my face, no Stan calm down this is Kyle we're talking about he wouldn't turn away a friend...even if it is an old friend. Stan thought as he looked back at Kyle

"i saw your tutoring poster and was wondering if you'd tutor me"

Stan shrugged to hide his nerves, Kyle mentally sighed as his heart rate slowed down slightly, but he could't help but feel his stomach drop a bit, he nodded at the dark haired boy as the bell went.

"see you in class Stan" Stan nodded

Kyle walked off with the others as Stan just continued to stand there, he sighed as he looked up at the cloudy sky,I'd rather not bother with class but...Kyle'll be there,he thought as he looked back to the school before walking up to the school

* * *

_oh my god this chapter sucks so much! I'm sorry I was suffering from extreme writers block, I would like to thank CheshireKitKat for helping me get out of my writers block_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I.A.B: now we can get on to the good stuff and gain sorry for the crappy last chapter and I would've updated this sooner but school and blood tests have kept me busy and the fact I haven't had enough sleep over the past three days but here it is and PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!_**

* * *

Stan's POV

and as I expected class was a wasted effort, some how we ended up with mist- I mean Mrs. Garrison, yep Garrison changed back to a female but got married as a male to god knows who, but this time he actually looks like a she, he had hair surgery and face surgery to give himself a bit more of a female look and it worked.

and as she drowned on about god knows anything but the actual lesson, I'm stuck here in the back of the class with Iris regretting asking Kyle to tutor me, _I'm not ready to face him. _I thought as I looked back at the clock, again, I'm getting worked up over nothing I already know that but...its been so long since I last chatted with him, even for school projects, whenever we ended up partnered I was to paranoid that I would slip up and tell him that I liked him that I ended up not helping at all._  
_

now here I am, shaking in my seat like I'm about to be beheaded and I only usually only get that feeling from our new priest, father James, I shuddered at the thought of him as fear that Sunday was two days away came back to me, this really isn't my day

* * *

Kyle's POV

as I was writing notes on the actual lesson, we were supposed to be learning, from the book, I looked back at Stan to see him shaking slightly with a look on his face that said 'I'll be killed if I move from my spot' and that really worried me, _guess I could just ask him tonight while I'm tutoring him, _I thought as I looked back to my notes.

soon enough the bell went off signalling that we could leave, as I stood up I noticed Stan practically run out the class with Iris following him,_that's odd, _I packed up my thinks and quickly left the classroom before Cartman could try to start an argument with me, I looked around to try and find any sign of Stan but I couldn't see him.

I shrugged and walked to my next class, the others soon caught up to me and continued their conversations, well more like Kenny talking dirty to Butters making him blush crimson while Cartman complains about how Kenny's making him sick, I barely paid them any attention, my mind kept wondering back to Stan's shaking form.

I sighed as we reached our next class, and to no surprise Stan wasn't there but Iris was and I decided to sit next to her and see if I could find out what was wrong with Stan.

"hey Iris...what was up with Stan earlier, I saw him shaking and I was worried" she turned to me surprised

"oh Kyle, hey...er Stan?, he's fine he just nodded to get some fresh air he said" I looked at her skeptically

"uh huh then how come he isn't here then?" she looked at me like I was asking a dumb question

"when is he ever in religion class Kyle?" yep it was a stupid question

ever since Stan started to avoid us, it was also when he started to skip out on any type of religious based activity in school, ad that in itself confused me to no end, ever since his dad had one of his stupidly crazy ideas gone bad something inside Stan's dad kinda snapped and now he manages to get the rest of his family to go to church every Sunday and has tried to get Shelly and Stan to get involved into church activities.

now that I thought about it more clearly, I remember Stan's dad forcing Stan into going to a religious retreat at the beginning of high school and when he came back, that's when he truly started to avoid me, it hurt like hell knowing my friend was avoiding my and for a while, I couldn't help but think this had something to do with that retreat, that's when he really stopped attending religious based classes or activities in school

"er...Kyle?" i was brought out of my thoughts to see Iris looking expectantly at me

"I guess your right" I sighed as the bell signaling the start of class rang

_I guess I will have to look into it myself_

* * *

**_ok, ok I know that these chapters are very long, I know I'm working on it I just wanted this chapter up as son as possible but like I said I had a blood test then later that day I went to another town to watch my favorite comedian as a treat from my family and so I didn't have internet connection to add to this chapter and when I got home the next day I had quite a bit of home that was due i the next day so was stuck doing that and I would've added more today but school prevented me (again) because my day was just plane horrible and my bus ride home wouldn't start right away so I was late getting home and had I had to eat, bathe and what not before getting anything on here added and finished so I could upload it today._**

_**oh and before I forget, all this religious talk and Stan's discomfort with Father James has nothing to do with those episodes of south park where the priests had little naked boys on leashes no, but it is kinda consideration to a really good fanfic by Terminally Introverted called All of our sins, and I recommend this story if you like Hetalia and the pairing Spamano, but I must warn you the church in that story is meant to be corrupted and fucked up but it's still really good and there may be some triggering things in there but it is beautifully written and I could not stop reading it until I got upto the last updated chapter and the author updates every three-four days or so,**  
_

_**sorry for the long author's note ~IrisAtBloom**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry guys, things have been going horribly for me and I've been trying to sort out my personal life, after attempting to sort it out I decided to come back to this story but...I lost the chapter I previously worked on (as well as other stories and projects T^T) but I will re-write the chapter as quickly as possible, again I apologise for the hiatus but I'm gonna try and start uploading again_**

**_I'm sorry ~ IrisAtBloom_**


End file.
